shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire Apotheosis
Primary Information on Empire Apotheosis, "C.E.A.L." Cecidit Rokus | Cecidit Relictus | Apothica | Avelin Hide | Baol | Solas | Old Repugnantia | Hillside Fortress | House of Godmund Government Information * Official Name: The Official Name of the Nation, Primarily Used in Politics. ::: Communist Empire of Apotheosis the Legislature (C.E.A.L.) ::: Communistarum Imperium Apotheosis Legiferi (C.I.A.L.) * Current Capital: Cecidit Rokus * Governmental Type: Empire; Communist. * Leader Type: Emperor/Empress | Imperator/Imperatrix :::: Commander | Induperator ::: Previously - Imperatrix Layla Lamperouge ::: Previously - Induperator Nuuruhuine Lamperouge ::: Currently led by Imperial Court. Emperor to be decided. * Language: Alsa (Latin) | Alkarian Common (English) * Religion: None common. ::: Outlawed: New Rokan Fotianism * National "Anthem": Apotheosishttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIKQ6d_xn7I * Roleplay Age: Two Years Old * Legislature: Imperial Court ::: Noteable Members: L. Lithen; Au. Forseti, An. Forseti; S. Nevana; D. Khun Foreign Relations *Alliances: The two parties live in a mutual tolerance for each other's presence and have a formal agreement. ::: The City of Vale; The City of Ba Sing Se; The Imperial State of Solas *Diplomatic Partners: All relations run past the treaty signed by the other party. ::: ''----'' *Complete Neutrality: There is no formal agreement between both parties. ::: The Sea of Adohi De Canilu; The Plantation of Baticul *Hostile Neutrality: No military action desired, yet the one or both parties dislike the other. ::: The Imperial State of Relictus *Military Enemies: War. ::: The Vampiric House Varion *Military Truce or End: A truce made after a war, or the primary result of it. ::: (Victory; Annexation) New Rokus; (Victory; Annexation) The Sovereign Lands of Relictus ::: Population Information *Population Total: Includes Gender Percentages and Slave to Citizen Ratio. Updated: 2015-11-25. ::: ~950,000; Male 43% Female 57%; 1 Slaves for every 10 Citizens '' :::: ''**Large population jump due to the addition of New Rokan citizens. :::: **Large population jump due to the addition of the Relictus familiars. :::: **Numbers subject to a decline during the Relictus Conflict. * Mean Age of Citizens: Average Age of Inhabitants. ::: 27 Years * Primary Races: Majority Race of Inhabitants. Majority with Percentages. ::: (40%) Human, (37%) (Vampiric) Elf, (20%) (Vampiric) Human, (7%) Spirit, Other, Formor * Primary Background: Descent or Origin of Inhabitants. In Order of Majority, Majority with Percentages. ::: (33%) New Rokus, (25%) Vale, (20%) Hell, (6%) Relictus, House of Godmund, Solas, Outer Lands, Unnamed-Other, Axis, Old Repugnantia * Slaves' Primary Background: Descent or Origin of Slaves. In Order of Majority, Majority with Percentages. ::: (98%) New Rokus, Unnamed-Other, Outer Lands, Relictus *Citizen Treatment and State: The Government's Treatment of the Citizens and their Feelings (news, really). ::: Treatment is kept fair towards those who follow the law and hold unwavering loyalty to the Empire. '' ::: ::: ''The Citizens are worried for a continuing war against Relictus, after the failed meeting between the two sides to discuss end-of-war terms and demands. ::: The Citizens are forgetting their dislike of the Court's temporary rule as the conflicts with Relictus carry on. They are pleased, so far, with how the Court is handeling it. :::Tales of Relictus' weakling leader pass throughout the lands of C.E.A.L., reciting his inevitable second defeat to the Empire. '' Known Military Information: "Cloaks" *Name "Cloaks" received from their uniform, a cloak. ::: ''Uniform includes the cloak, as well as a sash for the upper left arm, bearing both Military Rank and Role. The colour of the cloak states their role, as well. *Composition: Assumed Active Soldier Amount. ::: ~120,000 Cloaks ::: **Increased after the victory over Relictus and the loss of Praeritus. ::: **Inactive/standby Cloak amount unreleased. '' *Classes and the Roles: The Unique Class System of the Imperial Military, with Descriptions of Each. #'Light Bearers': ''"Observe, and relay information." ''Leaders of small operatives, which usually consist of 5-10 Cloaks per; their skill set relies on their ability to guide their squad through the surest path, and to command them in the midst of battle. More often than not, '''their weakness lies in close range '''or solo combat; considering this, their form of magic, unseen in most of the outside world, relies on defense and ranged assault, its source being what would appear to be '''materialized mana in the form of a cube'. #'Spear Bearers': "Adaptation and aggression." Though armed with a material spear, the Cloak would carry, too, a stave, embeded with runes to permit the materialiation of mana into a spear. Seen only in what would be considered a "real battle", rather than a "play skirmish", little is known about combat tactics or tendencies. #'Fishermen': "Assault and defense."'' Considered to be a generic soldier by most others, the Imperial Fisherman differs from this in both manner of combat and tools of combat; '''one would allow the enemy to close in' before striking, to gain both a physical and mental advantage; unlike a normal soldier, this particular Cloak's sword would double as a stave or spear via an attachment on the under of the hilt. The Fishermen also comes equipped with staves, or what ever item their hereditary ability might be. #'Breakers': "An eye for two." ''As perhaps the most inconsistant and rare class of soldier in the continent, the Breaker jumps from offense to defense by his or her will, or by the Light Bearer's command. With offense, their magic's purpose is to '''crack deep through the enemy's defense', and with defense, to force them from their team's weak points. *Role Percentages: The Roles Above Listed by Majority. Includes both Active and Inactive Military. ::: (72%) Fisherman, (14%) Spear Bearer, (10%) Light Bearer, (4%) Breaker *Hereditary Ability Percentages: The Common Birth Abilities by Percentage. ::: (87%) Keeper, (4%) Elemental Bender, (9%) Discipline ::: :: cloak.jpg|''Imperial Light Bearer'' 344cu8l.jpg|''Imperial Spear Bearer'' court_of_blades_by_esuerc.jpg|''Imperial Fisherman'' cloaked_mage_by_far_east_ghost-d4aro55.jpg|''Imperial Breaker'' :: Prehistory - "Axis Force" (1/2) The initial creation and foundation of Empire Apotheosis, so named Axis Force, was comprised of dozens of soldiers, of basic, claimingly advanced, training. The beliefs of theirs relied on the philosophy that war brought power, and allowed the "most successful" to gain a strong hold on the land they reside in. Their first war was with little reason other than to gain a name for themselves, the victim being the late Mithril Star. Their primary strategy was named simply, as The Rush; the tactic's details are obvious. Given little time to respond appropriately for each of their three battles, the Town of Mithril Star hastily agreed to a treaty, becoming "under" Axis. Afterwards, they ran into their second, and final war, with the City of New Rokus. In the midst of the war, the growing lack of the soldiers' motivation and willingness to follow orders caused a small uprising, dispersing the few Axians across Alkarus, Vale, primarily. Whilst the Axis Force never attained much power, its military nature, and dictatorship laid the foundations for Empire Apotheosis' "personality" and Government. Beginnings - Apothica (2/2) Apothica, the medium sized, decorous fortress still held by the Empire today, lies underneath both magma and netherrack of the uncivilized warzone, known as Hell. Built originally to become an underground castle and bunker for war, construction was halted after the architect, Sven Bas, began growing tired of the day to day life of the Bastion of Peace, Vale. A former soldier of the Axis Force, war was his preference, and little war was seeming to come to the land; that is, before Kage, former Master of Combat, left Vale for New Rokus. Little a cause is known for the war, save for the betrayal. Shortly before the war, and after his leaving, Sven challenged and stole the title of Master of Combat from the Valanese Traitor, giving a new aspect to the war. The Valanese Military, under Bas' control, easily defended against the New Rokan assault led by Kage; as per usual, the "False Flames" exploited their strategy, so named the Ghost Tactic by their Kingdom. The strategy left them armourless, thus defenseless, ensuring the soldier's demise once he or she drew the weapon, revealing their location. Battle after battle, the New Rokans gradually began to lose resources and men to combat the Valanese Military. To add to their issues, Ba Sing Se, a long time Vale Alliance, showed their own interest in the war. Annaliese Storvara, together with her brother, Kaelin Storvara, and the the Lord of Earth, Damien Morden, held a siege against the Castle of New Rokus, slaying the Ghost Soldiers by the hundreds, before calling checkmate over their enemy. By the end of the war, Sven Bas grew weary, and began to continue the construction of his little home, Apothica. Imperial Culture As a military-driven nation, Empire Apotheosis' soldiers and tactics are their pride. Their takeover of New Rokus, now named Cecidit Rokus (Fallen Rokus) by the Imperials, allowed them to stop their construction of a new city to begin renovating a well-founded, well constructed, walled Cathedral. The role of citizens heavily depends on the body of the individual. Those with deformed limbs are thrown into the lower class, becoming farmers or something of the sort; those whose bodies are better off go into military training at age ten. After five years of training, the children are given a single test by Nuuruhuine Lamperouge personally; those who pass are given the "honour" of becoming an Imperial Soldier, their military career lasting until death or severe injury. By the latter, the soldier would be (honourably) discharged, their later life to be decided. Though all in all, every citizen undergoes some amount of military training. Related Posts from the Forums Declaration of War (Sovereign Relictus) | Annexation of New Rokus | Warning to Potential Rise (Sovereign New Rokus) | Remnants of Axis (Kage; New Rokus) | Imperial Council Meeting (War on Sovereign New Rokus) Category:Factions